


Needy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma is feeling horny during volleyball practice and needs his boyfriend Kuroo to pleasure him in the volleyball club room.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 361





	Needy

Kenma was restless. How was he supposed to make it through a whole volleyball practice session? Especially when Kuroo hadn’t been giving him nearly enough attention. Was he just supposed to pretend that last night didn’t happen? Was he just supposed to forget Kuroo, naked and on top of him as he pounded into Kenma?

Kuroo was very good at keeping his cool, it seemed. While Kenma, was struggling. Just one look at Kuroo’s strong, muscular biceps and she was a blushing mess. The thought of Kuroo doing those _things_ to Kenma while at school made him every so horny.

“Kenma!”

Kenma looked up at Lev, who had called his name, realising he had zoned out. He got so caught up in his naughty desires that he completely forgot that he was in the middle of practice.

“Toss me the ball Kenma! I promise I’ll do it right this time,” Lev was practically begging Kenma at this point.

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Kenma’s tosses were only mediocre and his overall playing was below average during that practice. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. His mind was focused on his sexual fantasies. He imagined Kuroo pinning him against the floor of their volleyball club room, saying dirty things to him, Kenma begging to be fucked. He imagined the erotic faces he would make and the low groans that would come from Kuroo. He began feeling very hot.

Back in reality, Kuroo was watching Kenma making his awful plays. His tosses far too low, his receives lacked effort and he wouldn’t jump high enough to block. Even when Kenma was having a bad day or didn’t get enough sleep, he never played this bad. He was clearly very distracted by something.

“That’s all for today!” Kuroo informed his teammates. “Everyone help pack up. See you tomorrow!”

Kenma briskly left the gymnasium. Kuroo followed.

Kenma was in the club room, quickly getting changed, hoping to leave as soon as possible. He had gotten a very obvious boner from his dirty thoughts so he wanted to be away from his teammates, as he knew they would laugh at him for it. Kenma suddenly felt hot breath beside his ear.

“Wait here for me. I’m going to go pack up. I’ll meet you back here when everyone’s gone. Clear?” Kuroo’s sexy voice was making Kenma even hotter as he nodded his head obediently. In a moment, Kuroo’s presence was no longer there, as he had left the room. Kenma desperately hoped that he would be back soon.

While Kenma was suffering in the club room, his boyfriend was taking his time as he slowly packed the volleyballs away and engaged in conversations with his teammates. But after about twenty minutes, he realised that he had probably tortured Kenma enough. He wasn’t going to lie; he enjoyed teasing Kenma very much.

As soon as everyone had left, he jogged back to the club room. Once he opened the door, he was met with a shocking sight. Kenma was naked, sprawled out on the floor, sweating and panting hard. His soft fingers brushed over his sensitive nipples as he moaned out for his lover.

“K-Kuroo, please.” Kenma’s pleas were too tempting for Kuroo.

He closed and locked the club room door and walked forward.

“Please what?”

“P-please fuck me. Please!”

“Ooh~ Someone’s a bit needy today aren’t they~?”

He knelt down in front of the younger boy and placed his hands on his waist, before lifting him up. Kuroo sat down and placed a whining Kenma on his lap. Kenma immediately placed his hands on Kuroo’s broad shoulders as he grinded his hips against Kuroo’s, still clothed dick.

“K-Kuroo,” Kenma whispered quietly.

He was letting out soft moans while Kuroo still had his hands on Kenma’s waist. He started thrusting upward to match Kenma’s movements. They both felt so needy, so _hot._

Their lips met and began moving in unison. They fought for dominance; a battle that Kuroo easily won. Kuroo plunged his tongue into Kenma’s mouth, tasting everything. Kenma whined as Kuroo erotically thrust his tongue deep inside of Kenma’s throat. 

Their mouths separated as they gasped for air.

“What have you been thinking about during practice, huh? What’s distracting you so much that you can’t play?” Kuroo asked dominantly.

“You. This. Doing this w-with you,” Kenma replied nervously.

Kuroo smirked with satisfaction.

Kenma could feel Kuroo’s dick, almost fully hard now, poking against him through Kuroo’s shorts.

Kenma began fiddling with the hem of his sports shorts. “T-take these off p-please.”

Kuroo smirked and lifted Kenma off him, who whined at the loss of contact. He slipped off his shorts and remaining items of clothing until they were now both fully naked.

“P-please Kuroo. T-touch me. I can’t wait a-any longer.”

How could Kuroo resist Kenma when he was begging like such a good boy?

He ran his hands along Kenma’s small body, before he started trailing kisses down from his neck, along his collarbones, down to his stomach, stopping only when he got his Kenma’s small dick. Kenma whinnied, bucking his hips up at nothing, in need of some friction.

“Please Kuroo. It-it’s not enough.”

“Oh~?”

Kuroo took three fingers and put them in front of Kenma’s mouth. “Suck.”

Kenma eagerly started sucking on the fingers that were being thrust into his mouth.

“You look so hot with my fingers in your mouth, baby.”

Kenma moaned around his fingers, which were immediately removed. Kuroo moved his wet fingers to Kenma’s hole and began teasing it. Kenma’s breath hitched in his throat as Kuroo pushed a finger inside. He smirked at the flush creeping down Kenma’s neck and chest from the arousal he was feeling.

Kuroo shoved his other two fingers into Kenma’s tight heat, and began thrusting them inside, trying to find Kenma’s prostate. It didn’t take long before Kenma was a moaning mess in Kuroo’s embrace.

“A-ah K-Kuroo,” Kenma mewled, throwing his head back in pleasure as he started fucking himself roughly on Kuroo’s fingers.

Kuroo stared in awe at his needy boyfriend. He pulled his fingers out of Kenma’s stretched hole, as Kenma gasped at the loss.

Kuroo reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. As he began covering his cock with the substance, Kenma was panting, in desperate need of release.

“Be patient baby~” Kuroo purred.

He positioned himself at Kenma’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Kenma screamed, getting stretched by Kuroo’s eight inch dick.

“Ready?” Kuroo asked once he was fully inside Kenma.

Kenma nodded his head eagerly. With that, Kuroo pulled out until only his tip was inside Kenma, before slamming back inside, filling Kenma entirely. He set a quick pace, snapping his hips forward, fucking into Kenma hard and fast.

Kenma was a moaning mess, beneath Kuroo, getting stretched to his limit.

“A-ahh! H-harder!”

Kuroo obliged and made his thrusts become rougher. Kenma let out a guttural cry as his prostate was abused over and over.

“Y-you feel s-so big!”

Kuroo smirked and reached down and began pumping Kenma’s small cock in time with his thrusts, making the smaller boy moan even louder.

Kuroo’s thrusts became more erratic and sloppy as he felt himself nearing his climax.

“I-I’m about to-!” Kenma couldn’t even finish his sentence. He cried as he came all over his stomach. Kuroo thrust twice more into Kenma, before letting out a low groan as he released inside him. Kenma shuddered at the feeling of being filled by Kuroo’s hot, sticky cum.

Kuroo pulled out.

“You okay?” Kenma nodded his head weakly as Kuroo lifted him up.

Kuroo hesitated only for a moment. “Sooo... up for round two at my house?”


End file.
